Liens familiaux
by dark-angel 176
Summary: Le sort ne leur était pas favorable...


-Meylin Green!

Mon sang se glace. Mon coeur se stoppe quelques instants, puis se mets à battre à tout rompre. J'ai l'impression qu'il va casser mes côtes. Mes mains tremblent, comme si j'avais bu trop de café. Je relève la tête, les yeux hagards, la bouche entrouverte, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je retrouve cependant mon souffle lorsque je tourne ma tête vers la droite. Lorsque je la vois sortir du rang, la tête haute, impassible.

Ce n'est pas normal... Elle n'a que 14ans. Elle n'a jamais pris aucune tesserae, nous venons d'une famille plutôt aisée pour le district 3. Son nom n'était présent que sur deux petits papiers de cette énorme boule de verre. _Deux papiers parmi des milliers._

Elle monte avec gravité les marches de l'estrade, se retrouve à côté de notre hôte fraichement débarqué du Capitole, avec sa perruque violet sombre, sa peau trop bronzée et son sourire si éclatant qu'il vous en flanquerait mal au crâne. Il lui sourit, la félicite (la FÉLICITE!), mais demande malgré tout s'il n'y a pas de volontaire.

"Pitié, pitié, quelqu'un..." je pense tout bas.

Mais bien sur, personne ne se porte volontaire. Personne n'a envie d'aller se faire massacrer en direct, tout le monde est bien trop soulagé de ne pas avoir été choisi. C'est ainsi qu'après un cours moment d'attente, le destin de Meylin est scellé.

Ma soeur rentrera chez nous en tant que vainqueur des 56ème Hunger Games, ou en tant que vaincue, dans une boîte.

Comme anesthésié, j'entends à peine notre hôte nous dire que c'est au tour des garçons, à présent. Il pioche avec allégresse un petit bout de papier, et lit d'une voix nasillarde son contenu.

-Jarod Green!

Nouveau choc. Cette fois ci, je manque de m'effondrer sous le coup de la surprise.

Puisse le sort nous être favorable? Tu parles.

Inconscient de mes gestes, je m'avance lentement jusqu'à l'estrade, ou le même rituel qu'avec ma soeur se répète. Félicitations. Pas de volontaire.

-Parfait, alors serrez vous la main! s'exclame notre hôte avec joie.

Et nous nous exécutons. Dans ma grande main tremblante, je sens celle de ma jeune soeur, si douce, si minuscule... C'est encore une enfant, et pour son âge, elle est petite, maigrichonne. Pourtant, elle ne tremble pas. Dans son regard, on croirait apercevoir une lueur de feu.

Tout se passe comme dans un songe. On nous pousse vers l'hôtel de justice, ou des gens viendront nous faire leurs adieux. Je me demande bien comment mes parents vont faire. Vont-ils rester avec Meylin pour la rassurer? Vont-ils venir me voir?

Tous mes amis sont présents, dans cette pièce ou je passe mes derniers moments avant le véritable début des Jeux. Certains m'encouragent, pensant que j'ai toutes mes chances. D'autres pleurent, et me supplient de revenir. Je hoche la tête à chacune de leur recommandation, les écoutant à peine. Se rendent-ils comptent que pour revenir, il faudra que je laisse tuer ma soeur?

L'heure est presque déjà écoulée lorsque mes parents arrivent enfin. Ils ont beaucoup pleuré, je peux le voir sur leur visage. Ils vont perdre au moins un de leurs enfants. Peut être même surement les deux. Mais ils trouvent encore la force de me parler.

-Jarod... commence ma mère d'une voix étranglée. Jarod, promets moi de veiller sur ta soeur, de faire ce que tu peux pour qu'elle revienne... Elle est si jeune... implore-t'elle en se tordant les mains.

-Tu peux l'aider, tu le peux, n'est ce pas? s'exclame mon père, le regard à moitié fou.

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, je hoche la tête de nouveau. Ils ont fait leur choix, bien sur... Ils savent qu'elle aura besoin de plus d'aide que moi, qu'elle doit vivre, qu'elle ne mérite pas ça. Moi non plus, mais c'est différent. J'ai vécu plus longtemps. Il ne faudrait pas que je sois égoïste...

Les pacificateurs m'emmènent sans ménagement, laissant derrière moi mes parents déchirés par les larmes. Je suis transporté dans le train en direction du Capitole dans la même voiture que ma soeur. Le trajet se fait en silence. Une fois dans le train, les portes se referment.

"À tout jamais", je songe lugubrement.

Notre hôte nous convie au dîner d'ici une heure. En attendant, il nous laisse quartier libre dans le train. Meylin n'attend pas plus longtemps pour s'éloigner à grand pas en direction de la première chambre qu'elle trouve. La rattrapant de justesse, je finis enfin par me retrouver seul avec elle.

-Meylin, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne sais pas comment ça peut être possible, je...

-Ne t'excuse pas.

Elle parle d'une voix sèche que je ne lui reconnaît pas. Elle me regarde, et je comprends. Tout s'éclaire.

-J'ai dit aux parents que je reviendrai avant même qu'ils n'aient songé à me préférer à toi. Je veux vivre, et je suis prête à tout. Si cela signifie que je vais devoir te trancher la gorge dans ton sommeil pour gagner, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas t'excuser, Jarod. Parce que je n'aurais aucune pitié à ton égard, alors ne sois pas désolé pour moi. Sois plutôt désolé pour toi.

Je me lève comme si un éclair venait de me frapper. Je regarde la personne devant moi, et je ne vois pas ma petite soeur de 14ans, si douce, si gentille, que j'aime tant et que je protègerai au mépris de ma propre vie.

Je ne vois qu'un monstre, une machine à tuer formatée par les Hunger games.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! C'est un peu cours je l'admet, disons que c'est plus un prologue qu'un chapitre à part entière. C'est aussi un peu flou... Mais les détails viendront avec les chapitres.<br>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, malgré le titre et le résumé peut accrocheur...**

**A très bientôt!**


End file.
